Love Like Winter
by KingSoren
Summary: One Shot  Kuro x Fye  Spoil léger du chap 125 au chap 150 environ... A quoi peuvent ils bien penser... ce pays, ce château devant lequel ils se tiennent... Comment en sont ils arrivé là...?


Titre: Love Like Winter  
Auteur: Moi ;p  
Warning: Comme d'hab... homophobe s'abstenir...  
Disclaimer: Perso pas à moi, mais pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie, hein?! Chanson pas à moi non plus, elle appartient à AFI, le titre est Love Like Winter (non pas possible :p), et si vous ne connaissiez pas, j'espère vous avoir fait découvrir quelque chose  
Note: Un petit cadeau pour Tatayoyo (tu vas te reconnaitre, n'est-ce pas n.n )parce que j'avais envie alors voila, cette fific est pour toi (même si elle est pas terrible... TT)

* * *

Nous voila enfin arrive. Seles, pays du froid, des glaces éternelles. Pays entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige quel que soit la période de l'année. Nous voila arrive après tant de choses, tant d'épreuves que nous avons du traverser. 

Des moments que nous savon tous partagés, bons ou mauvais, des instants de joies et de pleurs, de colère et d'amour. Tant autant de choses qui nous ont amenés à ce jour funeste, au milieu de ces étendues glacées qui ne semblent pas avoir de fin, qui recouvrent chaque brin de vie pour le geler à jamais.

_Warn your warmth to turn away,_

_Here it's December,  
Everyday _

J'aurai préféré ne jamais revenir ici, mais beaucoup de choses ont changes depuis que je suis partie de ce château qui se trouve désormais juste devant moi. Un peu trop de choses, peut-être?

Et puis aussi… j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à vous emmenez ici. A ne pas t'emmener ici. Tu dois te poser plus de questions que jamais maintenant que tu foule le pied de cette terre, celle qui va vu naître, grandir, devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Ou plutôt, celui que j'étais hier. Car j'ai changé moi aussi. Je m'en rends compte à présent. Que mes priorités ont changé, que mes craintes ont changé, elles aussi.

_  
__Press your lips to the sculptures,  
And surely you'll stay. [Love like winter_

Avant, j'étais comme ces terres, comme cette lande qui était ma maison, de ce château qui était ma demeure. Beau en apparence, fait d'artifices, de trompe l'œil, de sculptures plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Juste une façade masquant l'intérieur, voilant la réalité, dissimulant certaines vérités, certains secrets qu'il est bon de ne pas dévoiler.

Maintenant aussi, je suis toujours pareil. Je suis redevenu ainsi. A cause de toi, une fois encore. Oui, une fois encore. Car c'est toi qui m'avais fait changer, qui m'a appris à croire en cette espèce qu'est l'être humain et dont j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'était que tromperie, arrogance, hypocrisie…

Tu m'as montré que ce n'était pas le cas, et que le monde était aussi fait de personne bienveillante, et non uniquement de gens malhonnête, même si ces derniers sont bien plus nombreux.

Et toi, tu faisais partie de ces hommes.

_For of sugar and ice,  
I am made. [I am made_

Tu faisais partie de ces hommes dans lesquels j'avais confiance, auxquels je me suis confié, un peu ouvert. Tu as réussi à dépasser le stade de simple connaissance pour réussir à atteindre un endroit dont j'ignorais encore l'existence, que je pensais perdue à jamais. Cet endroit qui s'appelle le cœur et que je pensais enfoui au fond de moi.

Pourtant, dès le début tu m'as tapé dans l'œil. Pas physiquement, non. Mais dès le début, dès les premières phrases que tu m'as adressées, j'ai compris que tu savais. Non pas ma vie, mon existence ou ma souffrance, non. Ca tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Mais tu as compris, tout simplement. Tu m'as compris. Comme si tu me connaissais depuis des années et des années.

_It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born  
_

Tu m'as compris sans que je te dise quoi que ce soit, sans que je te parle. Tu as su lire à travers mes silences, mes sourire, tous mes faux-semblants. Tu as su lire au travers de mes yeux et y chercher ce que je cachais dans mon visage, dans cet attitude joyeuse, niaise sur les bords que j'ai adoptés dès le départ.

Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, de toute façon. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Pourquoi aurais partagé ma vie avec ces personnes dont je ne connaissais rien, pourquoi me serais-je impliqué avec eux.

En effet, je les ai aidés, j'ai voulu rendre service. Je devais fuir de toute façon, je pensais le faire seul et au final, je me suis retrouvé avec eux, par un quelconque hasard que certaines personnes nomment fatalité. Une fatalité pourtant bine décidé. Nous ne sommes après tout que des pions sur un échiquier qui nous dépasse.

Que dirais-tu, toi, si connaissais mon passé? Tu m'as dit que cela ne t'intéressai pas. Est-ce vraiment le cas? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu pense. Ce que tu m'as offert, ce que j'ai accepté, l'a tu vraiment fait sans rien attendre en retour?

_He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my war,_

Il y a tellement longtemps que je te cherchais sans le savoir. Que je cherchais tout ce que tu m'as donné, sans aucune retenue, sans aucune peut de ce que tu pourrais recevoir en échange. Je ne peux rien te donner d'assez important que ce que toi, tu m'as offert.

Tellement de temps… cette impression dès que je t'ai vu… cette sensation que je te connaissais, que je t'avais déjà vu, que je te connaissais depuis des années alors que jamais auparavant je ne t'avais même croisé.

Tu as réussi à faire disparaître mes peurs, éteindre mes craintes. Juste me donner envie de croire.

Mais tout à changer à nouveau. Depuis que _**ça**_ est arrivé. Depuis que je l'ai "tuée". Je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte, mais tout cela revient au même désormais. J'ai été rattrapé par ce passé que tu m'avais fait oublier. Tu m'as prouver que le destin est le maître de tout, et que même toi, tu ne pouvais pas l'arrêter.

_  
__From years before, from years before._

Le vent froid souffle sur Seles, encore et toujours, tandis que nous nous tenons, tous trois, debout devant le spectacle de ce château, comme si chacun hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, figé sur place par ce spectacle.

Je sais que ce qui va suivre vont être les pires moments de ma vie. Mon geste, ma décision de vous amenez ici… je la regrette déjà, mais je n'avais pas le choix, une fois encore, je me suis retrouvé forcé.

J'aimerais savoir ce que tu pense, maintenant. Mais je ne veux pas me retourner. Pas après _**ça**_, pas après ces efforts que j'ai du faire pour instaurer cette distance entre nous. Ca m'a fait mal tu sais. Même si je ne le montre pas. A quoi cela aurait servi que je te montre que tu étais devenu indispensable pour moi? Tu étais mon garde fou, celui qui me permettait de tenir chaque jour

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, doucement et fermement à la fois, et je sursaute imperceptiblement. Sauf que toi, tu le vois, et ta main se resserre sur le tissu de mon vêtement.

Et alors, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Je me retourne, doucement, me retrouvant dos au vent qui fait voler mes cheveux en ta direction, comme tant de fils qui nous relient, comme si chaque cheveux représentaient un souvenir que j'ai de toi.

Et je croise ton regard. Et toutes mes barrières s'effondrent en seulement quelques secondes…

_She exhales vanilla lace,  
I barely dreamt her, yesterday. [Yesterday_

Seles… le pays d'où tu viens. La clé du mystère qui t'entoure depuis le début, toi qui as toujours était une énigme, qui a toujours été insondable aux yeux du monde. Toi qui, malgré ton apparence, malgré ta façon d'être, de vivre, a réussi à te rapprocher de moi. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui me suis rapproché sans le savoir? Je ne sais pas. A quoi bon, maintenant, cela n'a plus d'importance.

Tant de chose n'a plus d'importance maintenant, que je te vois ainsi, debout, me tournant le dos, fixant d'un regard que je devine vide, avec cette pointe de peur que je connais tant, que tu ne laisse paraître que lorsque tu te crois seul, que tu ne veux partager avec personnes.

Car je sais que tu as peur, même si tu ne veux pas le montrer. Tu ne veux jamais montré ce que tu ressens, et pourtant, je l'ai toujours su, je l'ai toujours deviné.

La première fois que je t'ai vu chez la sorcière, presque au premier coup d'œil que je t'ai lancé, j'ai compris que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Je le savais, tout simplement.

_Read the lines in the mirror through,  
The lipstick trace. [Por siempre  
_

Je savais juste comment me comporter envers toi, à chaque fois, les mots sortaient seul de ma bouche sans que je réfléchisse à leur signification. Et à chaque fois je faisais mouche, à chaque fois, tes barrières se baissait peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient encore à terre, jusqu'à ce que tu te laisse aller.

Lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, oui, j'ai su le faire dès les premiers jours. J'étais là quand tu en avais besoin, je t'offrais mon cœur quand tu avais besoin. J'étais prêt à tout faire pour toi.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas dans ma nature, loin de la. Jamais je n'avais agi comme ça auparavant avec qui que ce soit. Tu es bien le premier qui me fait cet effet là. Je ne pensais pas retrouvé ce sentiment qui se nomme amour en moi depuis la mort de mes parents.

_She said "It seems you're somewhere, far away" to his face.  
_

A coté de ton passé, la souffrance que j'ai du endurer lors de mon enfance n'est rien, je le sais. Tu as souffert plus que moi, dans ton attitude, dans ton sommeil. Et même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais que je ne veux plus te voir souffrir ainsi.

Tu as était surpris de me voir agir ainsi envers toi, non? Je ne pense pas que tu t'attendais à ça. A vrai dire moi non plus, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi. Et pourtant… Pourtant, la première fois que tu m'as adressé la parole, dans le premier monde que nous avons visité, j'ai vu cette lueur dans tes yeux.

Cette lueur de curiosité dissimulé, d'intérêt secret que tu portais envers moi. Parfois, il m'arrivait de réussir à capté les regards que tu me lançais, regards soutenu, mais toujours secret, toujours volés, comme si tu avais peur de moi.

Et pourtant, tu semblais attiré par moi, telle un papillon attiré par une flamme, qui connaît les risques, mais qui ne peut s'empêcher d'avancer. Et je voyais ton trouble qui s'accentuait au fil des jours, avec un intérêt croissant.

_It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born._

Tu n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas, d'ailleurs. Moi aussi je me sentais attiré par toi. Même si je ne m'explique toujours pas cette attirance. Cette impression de déjà vu, de déjà vécu. Qu'avait dit la sorcière, déjà? Tout n'est que fatalité? Est-ce la fatalité qui m'a placé sur ton chemin? Tout tait déjà décidé?

Le fait que je tombe amoureux aussi, ce n'était que le destin? Tu n'avais pas le profil du parfait petit ami pourtant. Oui, du parfait, et non de la parfaite. Je n'aimais pas les femmes. Je n'aime toujours pas les femmes d'ailleurs, mais c'est différent aujourd'hui.

Mais elles ne correspondaient tout simplement pas à ce que je recherchais.

Qu'est-ce que je recherchais? Je ne sais pas. La force, la puissance, c'est ce que je m'étais dit. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Bien que toi aussi, tu incarne mon idéal. Même si tu ne le montre pas, tu es aussi fort, mais à ta manière. Pas forcement de la fore brute, contrairement à ce que je m'imaginais avant, mais une autre forme de force,.

She wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
She bit my lip, and drank my war,

Une force qui m'a donné envie de te protéger, même si tu n'en avais pas besoin. Tu sais te défendre, tu sais faire mal quand tu veux, tu sais trouver les mots qui font se sentir mal. Et je sais que tu ne nous as pas encore dévoilé toute ta puissance.

C'est sans doute cette force que Tomoyo voulait que j'apprenne lors de ce voyage. Je devrais peut-être la remercier d'ailleurs. Après lui avoir asséné un bon coup de sabre, bien sur, pour garder les apparences. Aussi pour la perte de mon sabre, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je ne t'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré. Comment savoir? Si nous étions vraiment destinés, nous nous serons sans doute connu autrement, par un "heureux hasard".

Car je sais que nous somme destiné. Tu le sais, je le sais aussi. Nous le savons depuis le début, n'est-ce pas?

_From years before, from years before.  
_

Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Nous nous sommes déjà trouver, il y a longtemps, nous nous sommes déjà aimé. Pas dans cette vie, non. Dans des temps plus reculés, dans des vies antérieur.

C'est étrange que je puisse pensée ainsi, n'est-ce pas? Aux vie antérieur, à la réincarnation. Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas avant de tomber nez à nez avec toi. Dérisoire, non, ce que la vie nous apporte des fois, et comme nous changeons de façon de penser.

Mais tout ça je ne le dois qu'a toi. Toi qui m'a retrouvé, que j'ai retrouvé, qui m'a changé, et qui m'a fait voir la vie tout autrement. Tu n'imagine pas à quelle point tu m'a apporté, à tout point de vue. Je te dois beaucoup, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le rendre un jour.

Car j'ai fait une erreur. Je l'admet aujourd'hui, et j'en accepte les responsabilité.

_Love Like Winter.  
_

Je n'ai pas su te protéger de ton passé. Je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Et à cause de ma faiblesse, tout est fini. Je n'ai pas su contrer le destin et te protéger de lui, te protéger de toi-même.

Tu t'es renfermé dans ton monde, tu as repris l'intégralité de ce fardeau que tu avait enfin commencé à partagé avec moi. Tu t'es éloigné, tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que tu ne voulais plus de moi d'un seul mot.

Et je n'ai pas insisté. Je sais que tu m'en veux, tu as le droit, tu as le devoir de m'en vouloir, je ne pourrais jamais te le reprocher. C'est ma faute, je l'assume, même si je doit te perdre pour cela.

Je pensais que mon amour pourrait t'aider à avancer, pourrais tout gommer chez toi, tes peurs, tes angoisses, tes inquiétudes… tout… Pour ne laisser place qu'à la confiance, qu'à un bonheur que tu mérite d'avoir plus que quiconque.

Mais la glace de ton cœur à était plus forte, je n'ai pas su la briser assez pour qu'après _**ce **_jour, tu puisse te pardonner, et te rendre compte que moi, je ne t'en voulais pas. Pourquoi t'en aurais-je voulu? Tu n'agissais pas sous ta volonté, ce n'étais pas toi, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'y est pour rien, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

_Love Like Winter._

Et alors que je te vois ainsi, devant moi, tandis que le vent de ce pays se déchaine sur nous. Et mon regard dévie en direction de ce château que tu fixe avec intérêt. C'est donc de ce pays, de ce château d'où tu viens?

C'est étrange, de ce retrouver ici, toi qui disais sans cesse que tu voulais fuir ce lieu. Quels sont les sacrifices que tu as du faire, quel combat as-tu livré contre toi-même avant d'en arriver à utiliser ta magie pour nous amener ici? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

Mais je sais qu'en ce lieu résident les réponses à mes questions que je cherche depuis longtemps.

_Winter. [Three, four._

Mais étrangement, je ne veux pas savoir. Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas te connaître ainsi. J'aurais voulu que tu me le dise, que tu me raconte, que tu me parle de toi, tout simplement. Être ici, contre ta volonté, que tu sois une fois de plus le simple pion d'un destin qui semble s'acharner contre toi.

Mais tu reste immobile, au milieu de ces éléments qui se déchainent contre toi. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de t'admirer, pour tout ce que tu as endure, tout ce que tu as subi. Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras, te murmurer à l'oreille que tu ne risque rien, que nous ne te jugerons pas sur ce que nous allons apprendre.

Je voudrais te rassurer, et t'empêcher de t'inquiéter. Mais tu ne me laissera pas faire, n'est-ce pas?

_It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born._

Mais malgré tout, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Te voir trembler, comme ça sous l'emprise du vent, même imperceptiblement, je ne le supporte pas. Et je pose une main sur ton épaule. Une main qui se veut rassurante, réconfortante. Je ne peux pas te donner plus, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je sais que tu ne l'accepteras pas.

Tu sursaute doucement, et je te vois te retourner, lentement, comme si tu essayais de résister. Mais le fait que tu te retourne, le fait que tu ne m'ignore pas, que tu ne me rejette pas, tout cela me prouve que tu as encore confiance en moi, malgré tout.

_He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my war,_

Et nos regards se croisent. Et je comprend alors qu'en toi, tout n'est qu'un mélange indescriptibles d'émotions, et que toi, tu es perdue au milieu de tout ça. Et dans ton regard, je vois cet éclat se briser, cet éclat de fausse haine, de fausse colère que tu as voulu dressé contre moi pour m'éloigner.

Je vois tout ça disparaître de ton regard, pour ne laisser place qu'à un appel à l'aide silencieux, presque désespéré. Ma main sur ton épaule se resserre doucement. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu régisse comme ça.

Mais je t'e remercie. Pour tout, pour ça, pour me laisser à nouveaux essayer de t'aider. Désormais, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que t''épauler du mieux qu'il soit dans les épreuves qui vont se mettre en travers de nos chemin, mais je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Pas cette fois.

_From years before, from years before._

Fais moi juste confiance, je ne faillirai pas cette fois. Même si je dois me retrouver face à cet Ashura, même si je sais que tu risque encore de souffrir. Plus jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. Cette main que je pose sur ton épaule, elle sera toujours la pour t'aider à avancer, pour t'aider à te relever lorsque tu sera tomber.

Cette main, je te laisse le choix de la saisir ou non. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais je sais que tu me laissera t'aider, comme autrefois, même si nous savons, que ce ne sera plus jamais la même chose.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, nous ne serons plus séparé. C'est ce que je veux te transmettre dans cet échange silencieux où les mots seraient de toute façon dérisoires et inutiles. Et je sais que tu me comprend sans que j'ai besoin de te le dire, comme nous nous comprenons depuis le début.

Et alors, surpris, je vois apparaître un maigre sourire sur ton visage rongé par la fatigue. Et je comprend que cette main, tu l'as saisi, que mon aide, tu l'as enfin accepté.

_From years before._

Et tu te retourne vers ce château avec un regard nouveau. Ta peur ne s'est pas envolé, tes appréhensions non plus. Mais tu sais que je suis avec toi. Je ne sais pas si cela te réconforte ou ne te fais que regretter encore plus ta décision.

Mais nous sommes ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne me séparerais plus de toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Et cet oiseau qui vole au-dessus de nous, un fin fil rouge dans son bec, ne nous laissera pas tomber non plus. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne serons pas séparé, même par le temps. Comme nous nous somme retrouvés dans cette vie, je sais que nous nous retrouverons plus tard, dans un autre monde, un autre lieu, une autre époque.

Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que l'on appelle la fatalité?


End file.
